Honey
by baracudaboy
Summary: Lockhart teaches harry about his favorite food.  I'm horrible with summaries, its kinkier and more exciting then it sounds!
1. The opposite of squeaky clean

Chapter #1

* * *

><p>Preface: So hey, Gilderoy is the best. Not many people like him be he is my favorite 4evr bro. This is a bad story about Lockhart and some honey and Harry boy's naked young body. yep~<p>

Also its important to mention that this story could technically be called AU since I don't take into account that both Gilderoy and Remus wouldn't be working together at the school at the same time. Frankly I don't care. I'm putting all the characters in in a free world to do as they wish and thats how this story shall play out. Forget all HP canon plot. except some lol.

* * *

><p>Harry hated showering. He hated taking a bath, and the all over experience of bathing at that. The Griffyndor men s open bath had terrified him since the day he had set foot in Hogwarts. No matter how renowned of a wizard he was, it never seemed to compensate for the assumed inadequacies of what Harry had down there .<p>

So in the end it was like any other shower day for him. He took the back shower stall, almost always vacant due to the rumors that it was bewitched. Harry slowley undressed, hoping no one would glance around a corner and catch sight of the nervous boy in his infrequient fraility. Exposed to the world for only but a second he wrapped a simple white towel around his hips and shrugged off the idea of a nervous shower and walked quickly from the empty stall to the door leading to the Prefects bath. He slipped in, towel clutched to his waist, and in a flash, had derobed and slipped into the comforting warmth of the warm water. He sighed and let his body relax, tilting his head to the side to lay on the side of the tub.

He stretched out, his lanky body tensing as he brang his hands above his chest, a small almost unoticable moan escaped from his lips. Oh how he loved baths.

That s when he noticed it, almost blending in with the whitish golden shine of the rooms lighting on the bubbles was a patch of golden curly hair sticking up from the baths milky froth. Not much bothered by the possibility of another student in the bath with him, since his bottom half was already hidden by the opaque water around him, he shrugged it off.

But what bothered him was the hair all together! He had yet to notice a student with such astounding shiny well kept hair and the only person that came to his mind with such was-

Harry s thoughts were interrupted by the presence of a few loud bubbles released near the patch of golden hair and out of the misty liquid came a face Harry had yet to even think of. There in front of him, chest gleaming with bath water, framed in the shiny bubbles was Gilderoy Lockhart.

Harry had only a minute or so to gawk before Gilderoy flashed a famous smile at the baffled teen.

"How do you do" he said with a sheepish grin.

Professor Lockhart, this is the Prefects bath! Shouldn't you be in the teachers bath? Harry exclaimed

Gilderoy looked at him for a moment, Harry caught a bit of indecisiveness in his voice that quickly passed.  
>Oh Harry! I was just open for a new experience is all! I wanted to know how the other half lived He said it with an air of practiced superiority that only Gilderoy could have come up with and Harry looked at him oddly, wondering why Lockhart would have taken interest in the other half at all.<p>

Harry seemed to be searching for what to say next as the silence drifted in after Lockhart's short explanation and the golden haired Professors smile was making it even harder.

Feeling quite awkward Harry continued to stare at his professor until he could think of something to say.

"So, are you enjoying the other half ?" He wondered aloud, startled by his own voice. Instantly he felt stupid at such an odd question but an unfazed Gilderoy grinned at the young wizard boy.

"Why yes I am Harry! I'm quite enjoying the lower ha-I mean other half. You seem to have it all so calm and relaxing over here in the world of a Hogwarts student. Unlike us teachers always on the go preparing curriculum and such for you all." He said, his voice going unusually thick.

Harry ignored the crack in Gilderoy's statement but felt he needed to speak up. "Oh, but professor, being a student is just as hard! All the schoolwork and all the stress that comes with keeping up with expectations. Of all people I should know, I mean, with everybody expecting so much out of me as a famous wizard boy and all, it gets quite stressful!" Harry's voice at the end of this little speech had raised quite above the level he had intended it to and he looked down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry professor, I shouldn't be talking about my teenage problems with a teacher, you probably have enough of your own.

"Oh Harry" Gilderoy said enthusiastically as only he could and played with some bubbles beside his shoulder "Don t worry about it my boy, I may have problems of my own but it feels nice to know that you as a student feel comfortable talking about what bothers you with me."

But yet none of this made Harry comfortable in the least and he hung his head in even farther embarrassment of himself for opening up to such a pompous airheaded man. Gilderoy noticed this further withdrawal and suddenly reached over and patted Harry on the shoulder. "Don t worry, I wont tell anyone that the famous "Mr. Potter" gets choked up sometimes, if you don t tell all my wooing fans that I use more then one bottle of hair gel for this beautiful curl" he thus pointed to his head.

Harry smiled for the first time in a while. Maybe this pompous airhead wasn't that bad when he wasn't surrounded and influenced by his fans that was .

"Oh Harry, you still look tense even with all this warm water, how about a back rub?" Lockhart said and again stretched one hand out to rub the wizard boy's shoulder. If Harry had finally felt at ease with his professor, this vanished in a second as it was replaced with a slow uneasiness as soon as Lockhart had placed a hand on his shoulder and said "backrub".

Not knowing what to say, he mumbled "No thank you" under his breath, but this obviously wasn't received by his golden haired professor as he looked him with a shiny smile.

"Oh don't be shy Harry, you just look so uptight after that discussion. Sorry if it got you in a knot. But I can work that tense out in a minute. Just let me put my magic to work" He suddenly pulled Harry towards him buy the arm and situated him in front of him, clear of his submersed lap but still to close for comfort considering they were both naked. Before Harry could resist Lockhart's elegant hands were upon his boyish shoulders and even without the help of a wand, Harry felt magic being worked into his knotted tired shoulders.

"Isn't this nice now Harry!" Gilderoy exclaimed rather too excitedly and a short silence followed before Harry replied with a soft "Yes". Harry couldn't put words together for a moment as he tried to connect thought and describe to himself what Gilderoy was doing to his shoulders. It was wonderful yet at the same time a light blush had graced the teen's cheeks. Harry knew when something felt to good .


	2. Making bubbles

A few minutes, hours in Harry's state and the young wizard boy perched precariously in front of his blond professor began to notice the phenomenon of Gilderoy's wandering hands. Every other knead with his hands, Gilderoy would let his hands wander down farther on Harry's chest. Harry became nervous but could not pull himself away from the wonderful sensation this wandering was incurring. This realization caused a sense of fright to jolt through Harry's body but it wasn't enough to stop what his body did next.

Gilderoy's inconvenient exploration of Harry's chest had at last lead to his nipples and as one of Gilderoy's skilled digits ran over the pinked flesh Harry let out an unexpected moan and pushed up against Gilderoy's hand. This action seemed to shock both men from their dreams as Harry and Gilderoy rocketed away from each other. The startled look on both their faces held nothing more then shock and confusion and as Gilderoy opened his mouth to speak Harry stopped him as he abruptly stepped from the bath clutching his towel tightly around him. Before he left he turned quickly back to his still shocked professor.

"Thank you for the backrub-I have to go" He mumbled hurriedly and with that he fled from the bathroom.

The next day in Defense Against the Dark Arts was a war in Harry's mind and his friends diden't help at all. Hermione with her incessant fussing over whether Gilderoy was looking at her had escalated beyond the normal standpoint for the conservative girl. It seemed that a friend of Ginny's friend who had been in Class after everyone had left had been told by a friend of a friend that Gilderoy thought of Hermione was his star pupil, but then it was quite obvious since he pointed it out almost every other day. None the less Hermione was smitten, with a frustrated Ron in tow.

But today Harry's mind was to full of confused notions, ideas and assumptions that he had no time to take part in the daily drama of his friends. He looked up at Gilderoy in front of the class for at least the 100th time this class period and like every other time, he found no sign of Lockhart taking any notice of interest in him.

"Blimey Harry, what's got you all aloof today huh?" Ron interrupted Harry's stare at their professor and caused him to turn towards his best mate.

"What? Oh, nothing Ron, just things on my mind is all" he looked over at Ron and Hermione trying to look as convincing as he could.

"But Harry, I've never seen you so out of it before Is something wrong. Did smarmy Lockhart give you a bad grade?" Ron retorted quite interested with Harry's indifference to his friends worry.

"Oh Ron, leave him alone. He probably has that big test on his mind. What about you Ron, have you studied for any of the big test tomorrow!" Hermione flew in, defending Harry's aloofness, even if she was worried to.

"Bloody hell! I'm fine guys, nothings wrong, just stressed for the test is all" Harry nearly yelled at his two best mates, talking a bit louder then he intended. He gave one last look at the still aloof Lockhart and stuffed his head in a book.

As Harry nearly ran back to the boy's dorms, passing up a nervous looking Neville asking for help with his homework, he flung himself to his bed sat down to finally think about what had happened yesterday. And he let the repracussions of the night before fly at him from all directions. Why had Lockhart been in the bath in the first place? , his reason wasn't very convincing. Why had he asked such an odd thing as to rub his shoulders.

Why had Harry liked it!

He layed down, clutching his pillow to his waist, letting the confusion of his young mind yell at him. He was confused and there was only one person he could think to talk to.

Remus Lupin sat in his in his small shabby office looking over legal papers for his official school return as a worried looking boy graced the door way of his room.

"Why hello Harry " He said, smiling slightly. "You don t look well, is something wrong?"

Harry slowly made his way into Remus's office, closing the door behind him and sitting down in a torn chair beside the desk Remus sat at.

"I need to talk to you "

The first 3 minutes of silence was credited to Remus finishing up his papers before he could talk to Harry, and when he was down he turned to the distraught teenager with a worried face and asked again what was wrong with the boy.

"Prof. Lupin I-"

"Call me Remus Harry, we're on friendly terms here, even if I will be teaching you again soon" Remus interrupted.

"Remus " Harry Continued "I...need to ask you about something that s confusing me. You see, something happened the other day with somebody and well, its confusing the bloody hell out of me!"

"Oh " Remus looked at him and gave a small smirk. "Girl trouble is it! Well, Harry, get on with it"

"Girl, yes. Let's say that. Well, something happened yesterday between me and her and I feel like it was so wrong, but I can't help finding myself liking it. Is that wrong Remus"  
>Remus gave a sympathetic look "Harry, if you like this girl and you feel comfortable with each other then whatever happened I would say is between you and her and there's nothing wrong with it" "But Harry, I warn you, if you don t love this girl then I wouldn't you know" Remus blushed.<p>

"I know " Harry said and went red as well. "But, this girl is quite older then me and it was just quite awkward is all"

"Love is always awkward at first." Remus said "Now stop carrying on and worrying like that, if I wasn't right I'd think you we're talking about a teacher!" Remus let out a little laugh. "Oh Harry, I'm just kidding" He reached over to pat Harry on the back. "I think it will all turn out fine, young love is always tough. Just stay true okay?"

"Now I have to get back to my papers. It looked like I had got them all finished but more seem to arrive every minute" He said and pointed to a pile of papers that had magically appeared and was getting bigger by the minute.

"Yes, well. Um, thank you sir- Remus" Harry Said and got up, opening the door of the small office. "You've helped a lot, thanks again" and he exited.

"Anytime Harry, anytime" Lupin said softly as he glanced sadly at the new large stack of papers in front of his face

On the other side of he door Harry walked down the hallway, knowing he has wasted his evening talking about something quite far from his problem. Oh what hell DADA would be tomorrow. 


	3. Honey

Pandemonium was on the menu the next morning. After stuffing his face with sausage and biscuit, Harry has raced to class, ahead of everyone one else, trying to hide from the still at hand prying of his mates. But the avoidance diden't last long as an over zealous Hermione with Ron in toe entered soon after.

"Ready to tell us whats going on Harry?" Ron quizzed, trying to ball all his worry on Harry.

"How many times will I have to tell you! Its nothing, just the test I'm worrying about! Harry glared at him.

Hermione looked confused and patted him on the shoulder. "Harry, the test was yesterday " She looked at him deeply for a second, causing Harry to get flustered and look away, scared she might see what he was hiding there.

"Is this about the bloody ol' Cho Chang?" Ron reared, I though you'd gotten over her, been cast off any way since the whole accident."

A resounding "Thwack" echoed off the classroom walls followed by a yelp as Hermione slapped Ron soundly on the cheek.

"Never are we to bring that up, how you could you be so insensitive, acting like it s a whole gob of drama. Some one died you unfeeling dolt. And don t bring it on Harry right now, he's just up in his own mind" She glared daggers at Ron who cringed and looked at his feet.

"I'm sorry Harry" Hermione said "We'll try not to worry about you, just try to get over whatever it is that s bothering you alright" She went back to her work, yet looking just as worried.

As usual, Gilderoy entered the room in a flare of purple smoke and the whole back row of girls side for what seemed the umpteenth time. "Hello, hello, class. How are you all this morning?"

"Just fine Professor!" the class replied, the back row a little louder then the rest.

"Good, good. Well, today we will be taking on a special challenge, the art of bogart detection. You see, many of you may have heard of my renowned travels in Break with a Banshee and you may recall one such event that came about..."  
>Gilderoy talked on for what seemed like most of the class about his travels but for the first time it seemed all of his attention was on Harry.<p>

Harry squirmed in his seat, he had been trying to catch his professors eye again for a number of days since the unannounced "incident" but now, as the golden haired Adonis's eyes pierced straight into his he felt like his head might explode. What in bloody hell could he be thinking' Harry pondered as Gilderoy's eyes seemed to longing drill into him. He diden't hardly hear a word for the rest of class as Gilderoy followed him in everything he did.

"Alright students, we'll resume this talk tomorrow and then hopefully get you in a place where you are able to detect a bogart" Lockhart smiled and as the bell range, and the students rushed off to their next class, the Potter gang packed up their things to go.

"God Harry, Lockhart was staring needles into you all period!" Ron laughed as he put his books away. "Probably thinks you did that drawing of him I left on his desk, bloody good artist I am"

"Heh, maybe" Harry replied faintly

"Oh Ron, don't worry him, he's been in a slum enough for this week. Doesn't need anything else to think about. Right Harry?" Hermione said

"I guess" Harry said.

As they were leaving the class room, Lockhart's waving brought Harry to his side. "Please stay after Class Mr. Potter" Gilderoy said looking quite worried but only enough for Harry to see, pulled out a chair for him. His friends waited for him at the door looking uncertain, but a wave from Gilderoy and they reluctantly dispersed.

As soon as the class room had been emptied and the door shut, Lockhart sat next to Harry in his custom adorned chair and put his hands in his lap. "Harry, I think you know the reason why I've asked you to stay after class. What happened the other was a mistake of sorts. I never meant to scare you off with my advances. I just-" As Lockhart began to talk, a haziness descended on Harry's mind.

"Its all right" Harry interrupted "I overreacted yesterday, I shouldn't have run off like that Professor. I'm sorry" Before he knew what he was doing, Harry leaned forward and put his hand on his taller teachers knee. "Really, I am Professor"

"Well, That's all good and well..." Gilderoy's voice seemed to trail off and he slowly looked down at Harry's hand on his leg. Harry noticed and quickly slammed away from his teacher.

"Oh, god sorry, that must have looked like. Oh I'm sorry Professor-" But he was cut off as Gilderoy gave him a small smile. And took his hand in his. "No, its okay" Lockhart said quietly as he placed Harry's hand back on his robed leg. Harry's face went a shade of startled purple and he tried to jerk away but Gilderoy held him there.

"I know you meant the best, you were just startled is all" His professor said as he leaned closer. "If you remember the other day, it was you who initiated that awkward moment between us. By now Harry's teacher was quite up close to him and his hot breath was upon his cheek. As Gilderoy got closer, the haze that surrounded Harry's mind grew thicker. "I just wonder it that will be true this time" And as the words past his lips, the sunshine haired professor raised his hand towards Harry's chest and rubbed his fingers up against his clothed nipple, slowly closing his fingers around it and pinching slightly.

Harry was now at full attention, every nerve in his body stood at full attention to the actions towards his chest. A welling moan filled him and came out as a rush of breath as Harry pressed his own hand to Lockhart's hand to keep it from moving. A small smirk appeared on Gilderoy's lips. "No one can seem to resist the touch of the famous Gilderoy Lockhart, you, being only one example of many"

"Lockhart..." Harry rasped out as the professors hands continued to massage and pull at his sensitive chest bump. "Stop, noooooo...Please. This is so wrong!" The last bit of his sentence came out louder then expected and a small look of surprise came over Lockhart's face. "Oh, what's so wrong about something that feels this right Harry, tell me" But Harry's lack of articulate movement at the moment caused only a small whimper to escape his lips and with in the second, Lockhart's other hand had wandered to his second nipple.

"See Harry, nothings wrong with this. Nothing at all, just a DADA Professor taking full advantage of what it rightfully his, the pleasure of his student. I'm supposed to help you like class, right Harry" He stressed Harry's name to a long sultry growl and all Harry could manage was a feeble nod. "Good, I'm glad we see things straight, because that's not what I'm going to make you Harry, and I do love contradictions"

"Now you stay right here while I get something or there may be a detention in order for you. A student must always obey the teacher" With that Lockhart hands left Harry's nipples and he stood up, walking to a cabinet situated in the side of the wall, he opened it and pulled out what seemed to be a jar full of amber liquid. For that time, Harry sat panting and looking around deliriously, obviously out of it.

'What in Merlin's name am I doing here, why am I letting this happen, it feels like I can't think any coherent thoughts. Its like there's some sort of spell on me" With Harry's last thought, Lockhart walked back to the desk and slowly sat down again. "You know Harry, one of my favorite foods is Honey, its sweet and thick and the color is quite beautiful. I like to eat it plain sometimes, taking spoonfuls and letting them set in my mouth, letting the sweet rich taste fill my mouth. Now I was wondering Harry if you would like to share some of my favorite thing with me today"

Gilderoy tentatively reached over and signaled for Harry's to lift his arms, then he successfully pulled Harry's shirt over his head, after discarding his robe on the floor. "As you can see by your current situation I feel that I won't just eat honey today, but I'll include you too.

About this time, Harry's mind began to get cloudier and as this happened a new part of his brain began to open up, a yearning, a small but rapidly increasing lust for the person now in front of him. He couldn't understand the feeling or where it was coming from, but these uncertain thoughts were soon diminished as they were clouded over like a sauna.

"Come with me Harry" Gilderoy took his blurry student by the hand along with the jar of honey and led him over to an old but comfortable couch in the corner of the classroom. He then layed him down and easily straddled him. "Would you like to share my favorite meal today Harry" When his student diden't respond he pushed further, tweaking his reddened nipple. "I said, would you like to join me"

That familiar yearning filled Harry's mind again and he sighed "Yes, Professor, I feel so hungry"

Gilderoy laughed and slowly turned the lid on the Jar of honey, opening it. What happened next startled Harry, even in his incapacitated state of mind. Gilderoy dipped his fingers deep into the jar and came out, his hand dripping with the delicious amber liquid and he proceeded to spread it on Harry's chest, namely his nipples. "I find, that honey goes good with toast, but what really brings out the flavor is a little skin". Gilderoy the bent down and with his body bent over Harry's, golden in his face, let his tongue glide over the amber covered nipple. Harry uttered a few gasps and clutched the couch underneath him. 'Lockhart, oh Merlin, jesus"

"Feels good to share food with your favorite Professor, Harry, doesn't it" Gilderoy's lips captured and sucked slowly over Harry's raised nipple as his tongue glided over and over again. When all the Honey was gone from one, he did the same with the other, flicking his tongue along the pink flesh. When both of Harry's nipples were clean Lockhart leaned against Harry's chest with his own, would you like some honey now Harry?" With this he captured Harry's lips in his own and the sexy taste of lavender honey filled Harry's mouth, Gilderoy ravished the young boys lips, their teeth clacking together as he invaded his mouth with his honey coated tongue.

Gilderoy was a intense kisser! All of Harry's thoughts concentrated on not being choked as his fair-haired professor literally fucked Harry's throat with his tongue. If not for the delicious taste, Harry might have protested, but instead, he let his mouth be invaded, be unknowingly devirginized by a man he had always thought to be a pompous fool, turned sexy fool of the moment. When Lockhart let go of Harry's mouth there was naked lust in his eyes and it scared him, what this man might do next.

"Oh Harry" Gilderoy panted, groping for words. "You make me so hot dear. My my, getting the powerful scarred little Harry Potter all to myself is a real turn on" His hand crept up to Harry's forehead and rubbed over the scar. "Im your biggest fan Harry, I just had to have you, now how does it feel to be famous and wanted like m-"

Gilderoy immediately shut his big trap as a presence made itself known in the room. Gilderoy looked up from Harry to the fire burning on the other side of the room, there was Dumbledore's face burning brightly in the ashes. "Gilderoy, are you there it asked into the seemingly empty room. Gilderoy sprung from the couch and rushed towards the fire. "Yes sir?"

"Were you sleeping or something? Peculiar, should be out in the sun" Dumbledore said kindly. "Anyway, there is some new paperwork just come in for you to sign, about your reentry as a teacher. I would bring it to you if I wasn't in the middle of it myself. If you would come to my office and pick it up please."

"Oh yes, I'll be right there"

"Alright, thank you Gilderoy" And with that Dumbledore's face disappeared into the flames.

"Now that was a close one, wasn't it Harry?" Lockhart looked back at a writhing panting Harry on the couch. "I may have to go but I'm not even a little bit done with you, so you might as well stay here till I get back, won't you please..." Lockhart chuckled to himself and walked towards Harry.  
>"Bindacus, Silencio!" He chanted at the boy on his couch with his wand at point. "That will make you sty put and silent until I get back" He giggled "Because Harry, we have so much left to do!" And with that he exited his classroom, Harry heard him turn the lock as he was left to himself in the dimmed light of DADA class.<br>He had to escape. Now. 


	4. Getting ones fill

And yet, Harry was hopelessly trapped, before Lockhart had left, he had cast quite the strong binding spell on him and he was immobilized until the shiny man returned.  
>He realized that the longer he was gone, the more Harry came back to his senses, the more wrong he felt on the situation he himself was posed in.<p>

What could he have been thinking by "letting" Lockhart have his way with him? He just laid there and let that obnoxious man lap at his chest with his luscious tongue. Wait, luscious tongue?  
>Harry shook his head as well as he could, trying to clear away all the lusty thoughts that still circled him in a never ending spiral.<br>When Lockhart had leaned in and breathed his sweet hot breath onto Harry's cheek, he had smelled something tantalizingly noxious, like a love gas of some sort!  
>Harry started in his prone state, that must have been it! Lockhart was using a temporary love potion on him, in some kind of breath mint form. Harry's eyebrows furrowed. He had never heard of any sort of potion, and the only way he had heard of love potions being administered was through some sort of liquid given to the victim, not through the inhaled breath of the assailant.<p>

It was a mystery yet to be solved, and Harry had no time at all to solve it, for just as he turned his thoughts back to escaping, the familiar sounds of fluttery footsteps tiptoed back inside the room. No sooner did harry hear the door close with a muffled creak and the footsteps directed themselves towards his direction.

An illuminated, happy Lockhart peeked over the edge of the couch and smiled a toothy grin at the prone little boy.  
>"Harry, I see you've kept yourself comfortable while I was away, I hope you didn't miss me too much"<p>

"Bugger off Lockhart! I know what you've done, you've cast a love spell on me, and I won't let you get away with it!" Harry suddenly shouted, using words he seldom uttered.  
>Gilderoy looked surprised for a moment and the smiled. "Oh your such a feisty boy aren't you" He cooed. "I'm so glad I used a silence spell on the room, aren't you? And whats this about a love spell? You don't see any potion around here do you?"<p>

He spread his hands out gesturing that he was not holding anything. "Don't you think I would have made you drink something if I was using a love potion Harry?" He gave a fake pout. "Ooh Harry, your just confused. Your little mind has yet to know what it wants...but I do. You see, you and I are made for each other. Harry, I'll protect you, take care of you, worship you like the big star you are". Gilderoy flounced over to the front of the couch again and startled harry easily this time. "Think about it Harry, to famous people like us, we're peeerfect for each other." As he stressed the last word he ground his hips into Harry's and the boy had to bite his lip to suppress a moan.  
>Gilderoy leaned in towards Harry's face and grinned. "See Harry" He whispered into Harry's cringing face. "You can't help but love it, you can't help but...want it" Another grind and once again Lockhart's hot breath invaded Harry's air ways, causing him to inhale the overpowering and sweet scent of the older mans lust.<br>"Now Harry, how about we put all of this undeniable lust to good use?" Gilderoy hopped off of Harry and proceeded to unbutton Harry's pants, not bothered by the half hearted verbal attempts Harry was now admitting.

Harry's mind was a haze, filled with pink and gold fog and the more he tried to think clearly, the more his thoughts were invaded with very erotic images and ideas concerning his flamboyant teacher.  
>Gilderoy finished removing Harry's pants and the boy became aware of him now tugging on his underwear. He had to do something quick, something to get away from this nightmare of a man who had taught him had become.<br>He remembered a bind breaking spell that Snape had taught him during one of their late night sessions and there and been a small practice at casting it with his mind, not enough time to truly learn to do it at all, but Harry had to give it a try nonetheless. He conjured up all the mental energy he could, forcing the fog to clear for a millisecond and he said the words loud in his mind, banishing the fog into nothing.  
>Harry felt the bindings slip away and suddenly he was free!<p>

Lockhart was alarmed as he should have been when a suddenly free Harry Potter, full of anger and fight kicked his feet, nearly catching him in the head. He had been ready for something like this though and had known that it would be much harder in the long run to catch the powerful wizard boy totally off guard. In the same instant that Harry tried bounding up from the couch, Lockhart drew his wand from his robe and waited for Harry, unaware to face him.

Harry at the moment, had flung his pants off of his ankles, knowing they would only hinder him and had grabbed his wand off the floor where it had fallen, turning to face Lockhart, ready for battle.  
>There was a flash of light and Harry's wand was flung from his hand across the room. Harry, disconcerted at Lockhart's expeditious spell-casting, stood dumbfounded in his briefs, and then slowly lowered the hand his wand had been held in. Regaining his composure he began to recite a spell under his breath, and was staggered when a spell hit his ears that he had not expected.<br>"Crucio!"  
>The spell rocketed from Lockhart's lips and there was a look of almost ecstasy as he watched the immediate effect over take Harry's scantly clad young body.<p>

Harry fell backwards in a heap of agonizing pain as the spell sped through his body like fire in his veins. At first he tried to scream, but the effort was to much in the sea of agony that washed over his adolescent body. All that he could manage was a whimper as he lay slumped back on the couch, his body emitting small spasms.

"There there Harry" Gilderoy chided. "Is that too much for the little Potter to handle?" Lockhart walked back over to the heaving boy and stopped the curse. Harry leaked a tear from his eye and Lockhart bent down, kissing it away. He straddled Harry for the third time that evening and put the wand up to his chin, pushing his face up to meet his eyes. And finally, after gazing into the boys eyes for what seemed like for ever he leaned in and captured Harry's lips in his own, loving the inside of Harry's mouth all the way to the back of his throat.  
>Harry was too weak to think anymore, too tired to protest, the pain from the curse still throbbing in his bones.<br>He lay there and panted into Lockhart's pillowy lips, giving into what the older man so much desired. He let his hips lips fall open even wider and

Lockhart noticed. He put his hand behind Harry's head and deepened the kiss by fathoms that he could only try and enjoy at the moment. He was out of any energy to fight, and as much as he hated the man sitting atop him at the moment, the thick beautiful haze that clouded his mind came so easily now and he gave into it, knowing he could not fight it.  
>As he did this he noticed himself get stronger, not with the will to fight, but with a naive unexplainable lust that slowly made its ay down his body towards his lower parts.<p>

Lockhart did not notice the change, as he was to caught up in himself and the experience of kissing the famed Harry Potter, finally having him all to himself he ravished the small pouty mouth with his tongue and his own pair of plump lips. He let small moans of satisfaction escape between them now and then, but he only let out a larger more pronounced moan when without notice or Harry's own bodily permission the boy raised his hips into Lockhart's own.  
>Lockhart bit his lip and pushed back harder into the fragile frame beneath him.<p>

"Ooooh" He purred. "I think that the effects of my mystique and fame are starting to over take you aren't they? It was only so long before you succumbed to my charms Harry, even the famous boy wizard can be won over by the even more famous Lockhart"  
>Harry's cheek were flushed and a bead of sweat pronounced itself on his forehead.<p>

Lockhart chuckled and proceeded to kiss Harry's chest, traveling lower until he was at the rim of Harry's white cotton briefs. The boy shuddered and as Lockhart took them in his teeth and slowly began to lower them. Once again without his consent Harry lifted his hips and helped the thin cotton slide down to his knees.  
>Out of the top came Harry's small cock, now stiff and getting harder by the moment. Lockhart's eyes grew as wide as melons and he almost began drooling, looking over his prize catch. The infamous Harry Potter was laying before him, the defiant young boy that all the girls admired and the boys wanted to be. He was all his for the taking, and he planned to.<p> 


	5. Update June, 2012 welp i suck

Way to call me out for being a flaky bastard fanbase ;_;

i'll see what I can do, I want to write, I just lost most of my motivation a long time ago. I'm still here, not dead, just in...stasis


	6. A plot revealed

I updated...how about that. Now I'll go back into hiding for another year, lol I'm joking sorry. I'll try really hard to update again soon okay, but theirs no counting on my shitty motivational skills ya know...?

CHAPTER 5

"Remember that favorite food of mine Harry" Gilderoy said, reaching down next to the couch and raising up the honey jar that had been cast aside earlier. "I think I want some more..." and with that he suddenly upended the jar all over Harry's sensitive groin.  
>Harry gasped as the lukewarm liquid poured itself all over his erection. He saw Lockhart's eyes fill with hunger and he whimpered in fear.<br>"Oh Harry, my lovely lovely boy, you look so delicious"

Lockhart engulfed Harry's erect wand between his two pinked lips and Harry emitted a moan like nothing he had ever heard before. It started throaty and went to a lusty innocent whine that excited Lockhart to no end.  
>He ravished Harry's penis, thrusting it into his mouth and trying with all his might to soak up all the honey he had poured on. Moans of pleasure and delicious love were upon Harry's ears and he spasmed and thrust into his golden haired professors mouth. But Gilderoy stilled him by holding onto his hips and proceeded to bob his head up and down in the same thrusting timing, as he wrapped his tongue around Harry's cock.<br>"Prof-profess" was all Harry could get out as he panted and sighed in time with Lockhart's oral pleasures.  
>Lockhart took his lips off of Harry's cock and lapped his tongue at it so he could speak at the same time.<br>"Yes Harry, what is it my dear boy, say it."  
>"Proffess-prof" was once again all the young boy could emit and Lockhart urged him on.<br>"Say it Harry, say it my seeexy little wizard toy"  
>"Proff-...Proffes...Professor Lockhaaaaart" It escaped as a long moan and Harry came, jerking back and forth. Gilderoy held his small body and licked him up and down his small shaft as he spurted against his own chest all the way up to his chin. He wriggled back and forth, experiencing his first orgasm not given to himself. "Lockhart, Lockhart" he repeated as he released himself.<br>Lockhart moaned every time he heard his name and continued to suck and lap at the boys small penis until all of him was spent over his smooth young skin.  
>"Oooh, it seems we've had our turn now Harry" Lockhart said as he leaned in close to the panting and bound boy.<p>

The second hot spurt of semen hit Harry's cheek, followed by a low grunt and some stuttered tries at the boys name. How long had this been going on?  
>"Harry, Ha-, ahh, Harry" Gilderoy's stared down into the captive boy wizard's eyes, his own pristinely manicured hands clasping the boys red and heated face between their palms.<p>

One finger tapped against Harry's glasses which had mysteriously managed to stay in place through each of Harry's attempts to struggle away, away from the man who was now straddling on his chest.. Face fucked until his lips were raw and ruby red, his hair was coated with thick white cum from the older wizard's seemingly tireless shaft.  
>The boy blinked and winced under Lockhart's weight and breathed in heavily, his own length shuddering out small stubborn strings of semen against his stomach.<br>"Oooh fuck Harry, aren't you just the sweetest piece of pie" Lockhart purred as he thrust casually into the Harry's aching jaws. "Having you all to myself really is a treat, one I could have never imagined until today"  
>"That was until I charmed good old Snapey into giving me a little vile of his most famous "confinement" potion, a rare little mixture so strong it can stop even the strongest centaur could be stropped in his grasp, it even does a little bit of mental suggestion, so the victim can be coaxed easily into any situation. Remember those drinks I made for the whole class, the fizz bibbling wizzbangers? I slipped a little bit of confinement potion into yours, the whole class was so amazed at the fireworks they created before you drank them, no one could have suspected the ulterior motive they held.<br>He caressed Harry's cheek, flecks of sweat catching on his finger tips, which he lapped up greedily.  
>"You're probably wondering what my motivations were, right?" he said suddenly and Harry choked and coughed around the Wizard's length.<br>"Well dear...when Hogwarts finds out that I'm not much of a defense teacher...which sadly they always do, those sly devils. I thought to myself well now, why not take down the boy wonder of the school this time around" He thrust again, taking pleasures in the understanding whine beneath him.  
>"Once everyone hears how you've fallen madly in love with me, your willing participation in sex grand sex acts as this as proof, they'll throw you out with the lying golden goose, and by that I mean myself. Truth is Harry, I have you now for as long as I want, that is until I say they magic wooord~" He winked his trade mark wink but from under him Harry couldn't see it, it was more for himself anyway, had to keep up appearances everywhere now didn't he?<br>He withdrew himself from Harry's bruised lips and kissed them lightly. Rising up from the couch he drew his wand and cast another little spell of silence around them, just to be safe.  
>"Now I'll be right back Harry dear" he said. From the couch Harry twitched, his face red with the the soreness of trying to resist his own body, the spell he was under was indeed powerful, but there surely had to be some way to get out of it while Lockhart was away...right? <p>


End file.
